The Best Man
by Teri
Summary: Lex asks Clark a favor for old time sake. Set before Lex's wedding to Lois. Crossover with Smallville & Lois & Clark


The Best Man

By Teri

Summary: Lex asks Clark a favor for old time sake. (Set before Lex and Lois' wedding in "Lois & Clark," but presumes the shared history between Lex and Clark shown in "Smallville") - Not Slash 

Author's Note: I have been a long time Superman fan. When I started watching "Lois & Clark," I was convinced that was the best incarnation of Lex Luthor. However, I started watching "Smallville" and was intrigued by Lex. So, being big fans of both shows, I keep trying to link the shows together. I hope you will enjoy my latest attempt. 

Disclaimer: I am sadly in no way affiliated with the creators of "Superman", "Smallville", and "Lois & Clark." This story was written for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others. No harm is intended to the copyright holders. Please do not archive this story without my consent. 

~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~

Clark looked up when he heard knocking at his door. Before he even had a chance to use his X-ray vision to see whom it was, he heard a familiar voice. 

"Clark, may I come in?"

Clark walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry Mr. Luthor. I am not prepared to invite you into my home. Don't you have a wedding to be getting ready for?" 

"As a matter of fact, I do." Came Lex's sardonic response as he entered pushing past Clark. "See, I have a problem and I want your help."

"Look Luther, I'm really not in the mood for this." Clark really didn't want to deal with him. 

"Good me either. See, Clark." Lex made himself at home on Clark's couch. "I want this to be a conversation between Lex and Clark."

Clark didn't seem to be getting what Lex meant and responded sarcastically. "Who else? This doesn't seem to be Perry and Elvis."

"See, I've missed this banter between us." Lex smiled. "I am saying that I want to talk as old friends, as Clark and Lex, not Clark Kent investigative report and Lex Luthor CEO of Luthor Corp."

Clark's posture visibly slumped as if he had been working hard at the image he was projecting, before sitting, well slumping, down on the chair across from Lex. "Why now Lex? After all this time?"

Lex sighed as he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. It was a classic pose that Clark knew so well. It made his heart ache seeing Luthor do that. No, he corrected himself, Lex, at least for tonight.

"Well, another good question. I can really see why you grew up to be a reporter. Chloe would have been so proud." He smiled, now he knew he had Clark's attention. Some buttons always worked and he wasn't ashamed to use and abuse them either. "We both pretend we never knew each other before you saw me at the ball right after you were hired at the Daily Planet, but we both know it wasn't like that. We both know more about each other than anyone would guess, including your . . . our weaknesses."

Clark knew what Lex meant. He knew Lex knew exactly who Superman was and how to harm him. He imagined that more than one person in Smallville had put all the pieces together even if they didn't admit it. "Sounding a bit like a Luthor right now."

Lex shrugged. "You've known I was a Luthor since we met. I never claimed otherwise. My point is that if it weren't for our old friendship I could have, say, tricked you, then trapped you in a metal cage in my basement that had bars made of, oh, green meteor rocks, sorry I believe it has been renamed Kryptonite."

Lex let that sink into Clark's mind. 

Clark knew enough to understand Lex's implied threat and he had no doubt that if Lex really wanted to hurt him he would manage it someway or another. Maybe there was a small bit of hero worship was left over from his teen years, but he still believed that Lex Luthor could manage almost anything.

"But, I don't want to do that Clark. Sure, 'Lex Luthor' does. For that matter it would be the smart thing to do, but 'I' don't want to do it. For once 'I' don't want to do the smart thing." 

Lex stood and began pacing around the apartment. Another familiar gesture. 

It finally broke down Clark's last barrier, suddenly he felt like the high school kid who saw Lex sort of like the cool older brother he never had and one of his best friends. "What's wrong Lex? Can I help?"

The slight sound of, what was it, friendship? Worry? He wasn't sure, but he hadn't heard it for years. He looked at Clark and saw something in his eyes that he hadn't seen in Clark in just as long or in anyone else except perhaps his own mother and Martha Kent. Was it concern? For him?

Lex smiled. "Perhaps this request won't be has hard as I thought. I asked you once to be my best man. You didn't make it and we know how that wedding turned out. So, despite what you may think, I do love Lois and I want it to work out. I want it all." Lex took a deep breath. "Clark, I want you to be my best man."

Clark wasn't sure how to react. Who besides Lex could imply a threat of Kryptonite in one breath and ask him to be his best man in the next and sincerely mean both? He felt like laughing. 

Lex wanted to laugh at the mix of emotions on Clark's face. For a moment, he saw only the high school boy he had befriended and not the man he had become. How had he ever let their friendship go?

"Lex, I don't know what to say." Clark looked up at Lex confused.

Lex strolled over and sat on the coffee table and looked directly into his eyes. "Say Yes."

Now, Clark stood and began to pace. He often paced when he had something to think about, a habit he had picked up from Lex although he was sure Lex didn't pace on the ceiling when he was alone. 

"I don't know how I can Lex. You said wanted this to be between two old friends, but we have been everything, but, friends for a long time."

"Are you so sure about that Clark?"

That comment made Clark look at Lex.

"If we aren't friends, how can you explain that you are still alive? That Perry and Jimmy are alive? Your father? You know I would never hurt your mother, but if I were the evil monster you think I am. . . . " He left the thought hanging.

"Look Lex, we both know that you aren't exactly walking the straight and narrow and haven't for a long time."

"It's business Clark. Just business."

"Lex. . . "

"I am not asking you to endorse my way of life no more than I am endorsing your choices. What I am asking for is a gesture for old time sake and perhaps, eventually, some mutual acceptance and the chance to rebuild our friendship."

"I don't think Lois will be happy with you."

Lex noticed that Clark changed tactics which usually meant he was on the defensive and unsure of himself. In other words, he was getting to Clark.

"I love her, as much as I am capable of doing." Lex was totally sincere.

"I know."

"You love her too."

Clark couldn't deny it.

". . . Then we both want her to be happy." Lex sighed as he sat back down. "Help me. Your friendship use to be a moral compass to me, something that is definitely a Kent family tradition. Clark, she wants your friendship, misses it. Clark she will marry me one way or another, but I want you there."

Clark realized that there was no way he could convince Lois not to marry Lex and she had hurt him telling him she would love the man behind he suit, when she clearly didn't. Lois had been his best friend since Lex. Maybe he could still have her, and him, in his life? Maybe this was the best way to get rid of Luthor, by bringing Lex back? Maybe he could stop Lois from getting hurt. Maybe? Just maybe?

"I'd be honored Lex."

* * * * * 

I really hope someone enjoyed this.

Thanks,

Teri (Garnet_TM at yahoo.com}


End file.
